The present invention concerns a high-speed and low electricity consumption superconducting device comprised of plural superconducting weak links, which, in turn, are made up of plural superconducting electrodes and include plural input-output terminals.
A quasi-particle injecting type superconducting transistor (Quitecron) has previously been known as a superconducting device comprised of a Josephson junction including plural superconducting electrodes. This superconducting device is disclosed, for instance, in IEEE Transaction on Magnetics, 1983, Vol. MAG-19, No.3, pp. 1293-1295. As shown in FIG. 1 (a), for instance, this conventional technology is comprised of a quasi-particle injecting electrode which is connected to a double-stacked Josephson tunnel junction.
In addition, a two-dimensional superconducting junction comprised of a superconducting weak link including plural superconducting electrodes is disclosed, for instance, in Physical Review B, 1982, Vol. 25, No.5, pp. 3446-3449. In this conventional technology, as shown in FIG. 1 (a), for instance, a superconducting junction array is comprised of superconducting weak link equipped with 4 terminals using niobium/niobic acid/niobium.